Finding Hope
by OnyxFauxo'Doom
Summary: Weiss and Schwartz go down into the sea. Surving this long, Weiss decides they aren't ready to die just yet. Vengence has attached itself so firmly in Schwartz's minds that they aren't ready to call it quits just yet either. Rating for violence and light


Weiss and Schwartz go down into the sea. Surving this long, Weiss decides they aren't ready to die just yet. Vengence has attached itself so firmly in Schwartz's minds that they aren't ready to call it quits just yet either.   
  
Ran looked around confused. The world was all coming down on him as he heard his teamates yell out as the building collapsed into the sea. The water hit him with icey pressure as rocks plummeted around and on him.   
  
'So this is it, the end of my life' he thought apatheticly as he was sinking. He had to admit he didn't expect it to be so boring. He hadn't even laid a firm blow his apponent Crawford. He had lived all this time, killed all those people, just to see his sister smile again, but now he was here, dying. Well, she'll smile eventually. 'At least my corpse will by buried in this ruble, not lying on some godforsaken hospital bed, alive but never changing.' Ran recalled seeing his sister who looked like she could wake up at any moment, just liing there, not responding to anything. He had blamed himself. What kind of a brother was he that he couldn't protect his own sister. A thought found its way to the surface of his mind, unbidden, 'I promised Sakura I'd come back. Not like I can do anything about that. It's probably best, she's in love with me as more then a friend, but I've always thought of her as a sister.' Then as a block hit him hard in the stomache he thought of his sisters smiling face, Sakura trying to be strong, and fellow members of Weiss fighting for justice. 'Oh god, after all that am I really just going to die here? No. NO!!!'. And with that came a burst of energy of which Ran used to propell himeself Forward. His trench was dragging though. 'Shit.' He struggled with the straps and finally it released him making him feel ten times lighter.   
  
~  
  
Yohji had fallen into hell, so it seemed. He hadn't gone straight into the water, but rather down one floor to where fire from the pits of hell burned all around him. He put his hands up to protect his face as he tried to find a way out. He had just finished off Schuldig after he had been proding about Asuka when the floor collapsed beneath him leading him here. Choking on the thick smoke that made the world around him dark, Yohji had flashbacks of him and Asuka working together. Of her smile and cute little gestures, her stubborness and intellect. He had missed her so much and still did.   
  
"Asuka, I'll be with you soon. . ." Yohji put on a smile as he began to feel dizzy. He didn't particularly favor cremation but if this was the way it was going to end- Just then he saw Asuka in the flames. Her body changing constantly with it's movements. She looked hard at Yohji and Yohji knew what she was saying, "You pansy! Get up! It's not over! All you've done and now you're gonna sit on your ass and burn to death?! GET UP!" Yohji remembered Asuka getting shot and falling.  
  
"Asuka-" Yohji looked into the fire that was Asuka and reached for her, but as soon as he did she was gone and he was burning agian. Now, though, he was burning with the fire of life and he felt a new power.  
  
'I won't die, not just yet' Blindly he ran and crashed through debree until he felt the cold wind of the night envolop him as he dived through a hole in the wall into the freezing waters. There he was propelled underwater by the force the tower had created, but this was also pushing him towards shore. So he held his breath and let the water take him, all the time thinking of his beloved Asuka and her warm smile and determination and thought, 'I'll see you again one day Asuka, but not today, not yet'  
  
~  
  
Ken cursed aloud as a concrete pillar collapsed in front of him making him fall with it. He dodged as much of the falling rock as he could, but he just kept falling. Finally it stopped and he tried to scramble off the rock but it felt as if his whole body was broken.   
  
"Damnit" he sighed, he was in so much pain. Just then a large block fell and landed on his legs. He let out a cry of pain as he retracted his claws trying to get it off him. "No use." He only wished that if this was the end it would be quicker.   
  
As he laid there, the pain coursing through him, he remembered his days of glory in soccer. Playing with some of the pro's today. With that came the memory of Kase. Rage passed breifly across Ken's face before he remembered happier times. His race with Yuriko. Just remembering her he felt a deep pang of sorrow in his heart. He loved her, but he had to let her go, for her own good. He didn't deserve love anyway. Not after all he'd done. All he had done, and now this, to die unloved and known only as the florist, that was if they found him at all.  
  
A wave a energy ran through his body as he thought of diing in obscurity. He was going to live damnit.   
  
Struggling greatly he managed to lift the slab of concrete up just enough to slide his feet out from under it. The rock fell with a loud crash as Ken heard the roar of the sea below him. He lifted his body up with his arms and climbed down the rest of the rock to drop into the water. He fell unconcious as his body just floated there, rising and falling with the sea.  
  
~   
  
Omi gasped as the cold rock beneath him gave way. He screamed aloud and shot out his arms and legs in every direction trying to grab hold to something. Suddenly a rock hit him hard on the head and he fell into darkness.  
  
In his unconcious state he saw a vortex of memories before him. He had been betrayed by his father Masafumi Takatori. His own father. He had longed for so many years for a family. A real family. Weiss was as close as he'd ever gotten to that, but they were friends, at best brotherly, but never, never a real family. He saw the vengence and hate eminate from shadowed eyes. The eyes of Aya. He saw Ken protect him from the cage, only to be wounded himself. He saw Youji pat him on the head and joke around with him, and then a thought hit him. One which must have been floating in the back of his mind for some time. It came in clear, coherently. He was a nuisance to Weiss. They didn't need him on the battle ground. Not really. And they had others who could device the plans that he made.   
  
'Better for me to die then.' Omi thought morbidly as he let the darkness take him.   
  
"Omi" a voice shot out of his coincous. "Omi" There it was again. It was sweet, and lucid, and, no it couldn't be. She was dead, buried in the Takatori grave yard, but then, here was this picture, blurry at first, but starting to sharpen as she danced before him with her dazzling smile. His first love, the first person to die in his arms and also, his sister. Fate was cruel to him, but deservedly so. After all, he had killed so many people, but for her to die... The memory of her made Omi want to fade into darkness even more. He was just so tired. He was giving up, letting fate take him at last.  
  
Now, so deeply lost in his blackened mind, a future came to Omi. A girl, a beautiful girl with long black hair and velvity soft skin with the most brilliant shade of purple eyes that radiated warmth and kindness to him. She was a goddess, but yet... There was Omi, older than now, but Omi just the same. And two children, one boy and one girl. This was his destiny, this was what he had to live for. His ideal. His family. Omi began to struggle to break free the restraints of his mind, to wake up. After what seemed like years he awoke. He looked around in amazement as he viewed his surroundings. It was cold and he couldn't breath, and was that, SEAWEED?! He was entangled in it and he almost let out the air in his lungs from fear. He calmed himself down and began to untangle himself. It was a struggle, but he finally did. Desprately he clung to the air in his mouth, but all his energy was spent and Omi despaired. Then he thought he'd seen Aya 'no his name is Ran now' Ran come and carry him to the surface in his arms. He could have sworn that he'd felt driftwood under his palms, and heard water treading, splashing, but of course he could hear none of this under water. However, miraculously, he woke up in a warm bed with the sunlight shinning through the window... 


End file.
